My Prom Queen
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Secrets and feelings are discovered during Senior Prom when the winners of Prom King and Prom Queen are announced. One-Shot


AN: Happy Friday The 13th. What with McKinley High's Prom coming up I wanted to write a One-Shot of one of my many idea of how I'd like Prom to go. It probably won't go like this at all, but I can hope. As always I own nothing.

Going to Prom in a wheelchair, what exactly was she thinking? Though in her defense, Quinn didn't really do much thinking when Rachel asked her to Prom. Not asked her, asked her mind you; though Quinn briefly thought that's what the brunette meant.

It was going to be a group thing with Puck and Artie. They along with Finn, who had just broken up with Rachel and thus would not be joining them, were the only Glee Clubbers who lacked dates. Although Puck had only chosen against a date as he didn't want to be held down.

And he stayed true to his word. Though he did spare Rachel a dance everyone in a while. All the Glee guys did. They would all switch every couple of songs. They were one big, happy, dysfunctional family. Except for Quinn, and maybe Finn, but the blonde didn't much care for him. She was just lazily wheeling herself back and forth next to the punch.

Looking out onto the dance floor she could see that Artie was having fun dancing with Mercedes. He made it look so easy. Of course he had far more experience. Quinn was certain she end up running over someone's feet if she attempted anything similar. And that's exactly the kind of thing you want to do when you're trying to impress someone.

That certain someone did throw looks at Quinn every so often. It made her heart flutter. Until she actually looked into her eyes, that is. Deep brown pools of sorrow and guilt. Guilt which the blonde thought prompted Rachel to nominate her for Prom Queen. But it was a kind gesture and one of the main reasons she hadn't hightailed it by now. Didn't mean she didn't want to leave. Everyone kept giving her pitying looks. It was sickening.

And call Quinn selfish, but she thought it was ridiculous that all these people suddenly cared about her wellbeing just because she was hit by a truck. They were all fake, just like they were when she had been Head Cheerio; a position that she only wanted back so she could be back with her girls. She still had the uniform in her closet.

It had been a bit of a surprise that Sue let her keep it. Although she did make a comment on how the uniform was now tainted. But such remarks from Sue were expected. Quinn kind of knew that it was just how the cheer coach would normally show affection, sometimes. Other times insults were just insults.

She let out a sigh. The music had just stopped which only meant one thing. As though on cue, Figgins went up on stage and approached the mic. "Testing, testing," he said, giving it a few taps. "How is everyone enjoying McKinley High's 2012 Prom?" he asked when he had the students full attention. He was met with a roar of applause. "Now it's time for what you've all been waiting for, McKinley High's Prom King and Queen." Another roar was heard. "So without further ado, your 2012 Prom King…" Figgins slowly opened the envelope. "Finn Hudson!"

The quarterback's eyes shot up to the stage. He approached it warily, surprise written on his face, or at least Finn's best impression of surprise. He looked more constipated than anything, Quinn thought. She couldn't help but gag a little. The idea of a constipated Finn wasn't exactly what she needed right now. She swore right there that if she did win she purposely run over his feet.

On stage Finn already had the crown on his head, giving the crowd his dopey smile. And that only made the blonde once again consider the intelligence level of her classmates, as well as their taste in men. Hell Quinn was a closeted lesbian and she had better taste. His confused facial expressions weren't cute, they were disturbing if anything. But she had no time to keep down this train of thought as Figgins continued.

"Your 2012 Prom Queen is by numerous write in votes," Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion and in anticipation. This didn't feel right. And her heart was pounding in her chest. "Rachel Berry!" And her heart sank. A spotlight shown on the tiny brunette who had yet to fully process all that had just happened.

Her brown eyes were scanning the room, waiting for some sort of punch line. One never came. They were all silent. Sam, who she had been previously dancing with, took her hand and began escorting her onstage. He cast Quinn an apologetic look with a small shrug. The blonde replied with nod saying that she was okay. Deep down she hoped that she would be.

Hazel shifted toward Finn. He seemed to be as surprised as she was at this outcome. Although he was far more happy about the turn of events. Quinn couldn't take it. She wouldn't endure having to watch them have their first dance as Prom King and Queen. The blonde began to wheel out. Luckily she had a clear path as everyone had been huddled around the stage. Once at the door she cast one last fleeting glance at Rachel as she went to accept her crown.

The brunette's head began to turn, and so Quinn quickly exited. Rachel didn't at all catch sight of her. She went over to Figgins who placed the tiara on her head. She offered a beaming smile as she went for the microphone. She held onto it for a few seconds without speaking a word.

Rachel would be lying if she said she never thought about being Prom Queen. She had, once or twice in passing. And perhaps in those fleeting thoughts she even thought about what it would feel like to actually win. Not that she ever thought that she would win. "I um…" she began weakly. "I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." Just as she expected the room filled with laughter. She took advantage of the distraction to scan the area. She was missing.

"Well I suppose I should thank you all," her eyes shifted from left to right. Maybe she just couldn't see her. "This is quite a surprise, and I'm honored that you would chose me as your Prom Queen. I don't really know what else to say."

Down the empty hall she went; the sounds of wheelchair and sobbing echoing throughout the school. She made a sudden stop to wipe away her tears. Thoughts of Rachel and Finn reuniting were running through her head. The two of them were always drawn together by some unseen force. Too bad she was drawn to her too.

Slowly she made her way to the restroom. Even in an empty hallway she felt the need for some privacy. That and she had to make sure that when she rejoined the group that she didn't look like she had been crying. Quickly she retreated into the nearest restroom.

Rachel descended the stage hand in hand with Finn. The pair made their way to the empty dance floor. Brown eyes continued to dart left, right, up, and down. "Hey," she turned to the boy beside her. "I'm sorry," he started. "About the fights and everything," he continued with a solemn expression. "And I think we should get back together."

"Finn, I-"

"Let me just talk," he said shushing her with a hand. "We've been through so much together, and it's stupid that we'd break up over something stupid." The music began to play and he pulled her in close. "Everyone voted for us to be here, right now. Don't you think that's enough of a sign to show that we're perfect together?"

"Finn," she sighed out, pushing away slightly. "I do care about you, but-"

"I'll go with you to New York," he said abruptly, more or less ignoring her. "Forget about California. Puck can handle that on his own."

"Finn can't we talk about this later?" She was too unfocused to pay him her full attention. Her mind could only think a particular blonde.

"Why not now?"

"Finn, please." Rachel shoved him further away.

"I'm trying to fix things, Rach. I'm trying to make it right."

"Finn, just stop!" She detangled herself from her ex. There were looks of shock from the people surrounding them. The brunette turned on heel and uttered an "I'm sorry" before making for the exit. She barely registered for the looks that were given to both her and Finn. She didn't care about the awkwardness of the situation. And she didn't regret ruining her, possibly, last chance at Finn.

She went out the door, not at all thinking about looking back. "You go girl!" she heard from behind her from a voice that she was certain belonged to Santana. But she had not time to think about that.

Quinn placed her hands on either side of the sink in front of her. Slowly she began to push herself up, trying desperately to see the mirror. Her attempts were in vain though, and she was forced to sit back down or risk slipping and face planting straight into the cold porcelain.

She heard the door swing open and so turned her wheelchair in an effort to hide in one of the stalls. "Quinn." Her voice was soft, barely audible even in the silence that surrounded them. Quinn turned to find a somber looking Rachel Berry.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was um… I was just… How did you even find me?" Rachel let out a weak laugh.

"I don't know. We just always seem to find ourselves in here don't we?" Quinn nodded slowly at the realization. "Hey," she walked towards the blonde, stopping just a foot or two in front of her and squatting down so that they were at eye level. "I think this belongs to you." She took the tiara on top of her head and placed it on Quinn's.

"Rach…"

"You deserve it Quinn," she says, taking Quinn's hands into hers. "And even if you didn't win, you'll always be Prom Queen to me."

"Rachel, I… That wasn't why I…"

"What do you mean?" The blonde turned her wheelchair to the side, unable to continue looking Rachel in the eye. "Hey, don't do that." The brunette turned Quinn back to face her. She bent forward and lightly grasped onto her shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stand seeing you with him," she replies through a choked sob. Rachel relinquishes her grip and pulls back. "It's always him, but why? I don't get it Rachel. How can you love him, and not m-" she stops herself. "I just wanted Prom to be perfect. For you and me and…" she can't continue and decides to just look down at her lap.

"Quinn…"

"You can leave, Rach." She fully expects her too. But she doesn't. Instead Quinn feels Rachel's hand in hers. Hazel orbs look up and they meet with chocolate brown ones.

"May I have this dance, Quinn?" The blonde is taken aback. Rachel decides to take the opportunity to sit in her lap. "I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't know," Quinn shushes her with a gentle finger on the lips.

"It's okay, and you don't have to do this."

"I want to," Rachel says meekly. "I'm not sure what I feel for you Quinn. But thinking about it now, I realize that I've chosen you over Finn more times than I can count. I not sure what that means, but I'm willing to try and find out." She could see more tears forming in Quinn's eyes. But with the smile on her face she knew that these were different. "So, may I have my dance?"

"Rachel, I'm in a wheelchair."

"So, we can still dance."

"Well, let's back to the gym first."

"No, I want to dance here first."

"Here? Right here?"

"Yes, right here."

"We don't have any music."

"We can make out own. Okay? I'll sing, you can too."

"Okay, let's dance."

AN: Well Thank You for reading and please review.


End file.
